


Having to Fix You

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternating Points of View, Angst, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes Friendship, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Fluff, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, canon divergence - season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is so used to Clarke being the one to fix up everyone when they get hurt. But when out on a simple hunt, Clarke is the one who gets hurt. What happens when they have to fix her for a change?</p><p>Also, Bellamy is a mother hen and everyone knows it. They just didn't realize how annoying it was until Clarke is the one that's hurt and he can't seem to pull himself away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goddamn it Clarke!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The 100 fic, not my first ever fic but I still want to know what you guys think.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Un beta'd so all mistakes are all me.

There was a rustling in some nearby bushes, nothing they hadn't heard a million times over the past couple of days, but Bellamy was suddenly there, not so gently shoving her behind him. His gun was raised as he took a cautious step forward, eyes narrowed in suspicion. This, unfortunately, has also been happening over the past couple of days.

"Bellamy," Clarke started. "I can take care of myself. I really don't need the whole knight in shining armor routine." She seethed, earning a snort from Bellamy and the rest of their little party.

"You are our only healer right now; if you got seriously hurt, who would patch you up? No one. So you, Princess, are high priority." He replied easily, never taking his eyes away from the surrounding woods.

Clarke glared at him for a moment before continuing on. They were all out hunting for the camp, spears, knives, and guns at the ready, but she tagged along mostly because she was looking for something, a plant for their slowly growing medical supplies. They've been at it for a couple of hours, bags heavy with berries and herbs, and everyone's ready to go home. And, for once, Bellamy is actually letting them.

This was probably the first clue that that day was an apocalypse in the making.

On the way back there's another rustle and, again, Bellamy approaches the noise cautiously.

"Bellamy, seriously, it's just another rabbit." Clarke says with a sigh, rolling her eyes at his dramatics. "We've already got like twenty. We seriously don't need anymore, there's plenty of meat for the smoke house." She's so ready to go back to camp and make sure everything was going well in their absence.

"Just hang on, something doesn't feel right." He wave his empty hand at her dismissively before moving closer. Clarke has to fight the urge to roll her eyes, Bellamy seems to do this at least once every hunting expedition she’s ever been on.

Next to her, Miller's hands tighten ever so slightly on his gun, his eyes slowly fill with panic the further Bellamy walks. Okay, so maybe it isn’t nothing like she thought...

"The sun's going to be setting soon." He tells Clarke nervously. "We should get moving."

She nods at him, turning to tell Bellamy just that when something flies through the air. She hears someone yell in surprise and dismay.

"Grounders!" Someone shouts. Their hunting and gathering party charge forward; guns raised, arrows, knives and spears at the ready as men covered in dirt, tribal tattoos and animal hides charge towards them with a war cry.

Clarke reaches for her knife, ready to join the fight but she can't. She feels like she's frozen, she can't move. Clarke looks down and is pretty surprised to see a harshly whittled arrow sticking out of her.

The pain hits her then and she falls to her knees. She grunts in pain as the movement gossels the arrow embedded in her. Clarke rests her hands on her stomach, suddenly unable to think of what to do; she knows that she can't pull the arrow out, that it'll only make things worse.

Clarke surveys the battle around her, pain blurring the edges of her vision, and realizes that everyone is too busy fight to come to her aid. So she just kneels in the dirt, panting heavily and tries desperately to not move. She closes her eyes, the pain is almost overwhelming and she really wishes that she could just pass out already.

Slowly, Clarke moves so that she’s sitting back on her ankles and watches as the grounders attack her friends, her new found family. She needs to help them. She can’t move.

She watches helplessly as one of the grounders knocks Miller to the ground not to far from her. Fuck it, her mind screams, I’m dying anyway.

Forcing herself up to her knees and then her feet and takes hurried steps towards them. She ignores the burning pain in her side as the arrow digs around and pushes the grounder off of Miller. She’s can hear his sigh of relief right before the war paint covered man turns his attentions on her.

He says something but it’s nothing that she can understand then charges at her, weapon raised. Clarke doesn’t feel the impact, everything becomes kind of dull, but she can clearly hear the snap of the arrow embedded in her side and Miller’s cry of shock.

Finally, everything goes black.

 

*********************

During the fight Bellamy didn’t really register Miller’s cry, it got lost in the cry of pain from others. He’s pretty busy fighting himself so it’s not as if he could turn to look and see the source of distress. And even if he could it would probably be pretty similar to everyone else’s current situation.

Or, at least, that's what he thought. 

Distantly a horn sounds, not the same one they use for acid fog but it gets them moving so he really doesn't care. As the last of the Grounders weave out of his sight and are lost in the trees, Bellamy let's out the breath he's been holding. Some of the tensions drains from his body. 

Of course, it all returns the moment he turns to face the damage and sees Miller leaning over Clarke's unmoving body.

"Clarke?" He shouts, suddenly panicked. Nothing was ever supposed to happen to her. She was supposed to be safe. 

"I don't know what happened." Miller tells him in a panic when Bellamy knees down next to them both. 

When did he even move? He hadn't even noticed. 

Her dirty, blond curls were fanned out around her on the cool forest floor and her usually surprisingly clean clothes were quickly becoming stained from the blood that gushed from her abdomen. Her face was paler and Miller's hands were covered in blood as he put pressure on the wound. Just like Clarke taught them all.

"We need to get her back to camp." Bellamy hears someone pant out behind him. "We're out in the open, vulnerable, and wounded. We need to move."

They're right. They really need to move.

"Alright." He hopes is voice is as sure and confident as he would like it to be. "Help me move her. But be careful. Miller, do you know what happened?" He asked as he slung one of Clarke's thin arms around his shoulders.

"There was, Uh, an arrow. It was in her stomach I think, and it broke when she knocked a grounder off of me and then the grounder attacked her and she just... crumpled." He said despairingly. Miller helped lift Clarke on Bellamy's count.

"Let's get her back to camp." Bellamy started moving with the other's, carrying Clarke and the others handled carrying the supplies back to camp. "Hopefully Octavia and Raven will know what to do."

God he hoped so.


	2. This Again?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! (If you celebrate it) I know I did, I got the 100 book for Christmas and it was awesome. Bellamy and Clarke actually kiss in the book, it's pretty cute.
> 
> Also this fic takes place during season one(ish) not after any particular episode but while Octavia is sneaking around to see Lincoln. (Some point not to soon after Finn gets stabbed)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It takes longer than he hoped to drag Clarke's wounded ass back to camp but not nearly as long as he thought it would. Bellamy isn't sure how much blood she's lost but based on the growing pool on her shirt it's more than she should have. Although to him acceptable blood loss is none so...

Someone pushes ahead of them and opened the gates to their little compound and Bellamy could have kissed them right then and there. Clarke may be on the smaller side but he wouldn't be comparing her weight to that of a feather anytime soon.

Walking into camp helped release some of the tension that had coiled up tight in Bellamy's stomach. They were finally somewhere safe. They weren't out in the open where Grounders could attack at anytime anymore. 

Unfortunately, the hard part wasn't  over yet. They still had to patch their only medic up.

"Octavia! Raven!" Bellamy yelled as he and Miller carried Clarke towards the drop ship. The girls were always hanging around the camps 'med bay', if anyone could possibly know what to do it would be them. 

Octavia catches up to them first; her hair's fluttering behind her as she walks and somehow she looks beautiful, despite the fact that she's covered in mud and blood. She looks like a warrior princess when she rushes over, her eyes are hard and determined when she catches sight of Clarke's limp body.

"What happened?" She demanded, keeping pace with them.

"While we were out hunting we were attacked by some Grounders. One of them hit Clarke with an arrow." Bellamy tells her. When Octavia looks somewhere behind him, he assumes that it's because she wants to make sure no one else was hurt so, he quickly reassures her. "Everyone else is pretty much fine except for some cuts and bruises." 

O just nods and turns back to get a closer look at Clarke. "Without Abby's help I'm not sure what we can do. Clarke's the one who's good with all the medical mumbo jumbo."

"This is exactly why we need to stay away from the Grounders." Bellamy has never been one to pass up on an opportunity to lecture someone. "They're dangerous and they aren't looking for peace. They want us dead and the sooner you all realize that the sooner we can focus on defending ourselves."

Miller's surprisingly quiet during all this, focused only on what's in front of him. Smart man.

O glared at her big brother. Bellamy can tell she's positively seething and is actually pretty surprised that she hasn't said anything yet.

If a man could eat his metaphorical words.

"Just because you don't trust anyone doesn't mean that you can't hope you're wrong." She yells, eyes narrowing. "Maybe the Grounders just don't understand what we're trying to do, we haven't had an actual sit down with them." Octavia tries to defend. It's pointless but Bellamy know that this is something that she won't give up on. Octavia has this bad habit of trying to see the best in people and ends up blinded from all the worst. 

So she met one that really likes her and seems like a decent enough guy. So what? That doesn't mean that they're all good.  One good man doesn't make up for twenty bad men. The sooner she sees that the longer they'll all live.

Bellamy is about to tell her all that when Raven comes trotting up to them.

"What's going on?" She asks hesitantly, looking at each of their faces, searching for answers. She seems to understand on some level that she's interrupted something.

"Clarke's been hurt." Miller says simply before anyone else can get a word in. "And she's getting heavier by the minute, so can we please just get her set up somewhere?"

Raven huffs. "And who's supposed to fix her? None of us know what we're doing." She points out.

"Well, you guys tend to loiter in there with Clarke. You must have picked up something." Bellamy's practically pleading with them. "We need to get her patched up."

"Ah, question." Raven raised her hand alittle to get everyone's attention. "What if the arrow's poisoned that the knife?"

That's a good point, none of them thought to save the concotion that saved Finn's life. And they were probably going to need it soon. 

God. Damn. It.

Clarke's dead. And without her so are the rest of them.

"We'll just have to figure it out." Bellamy says with a sigh. 

O shifts uncomfortably next to them. "I think I know where I can get some."

Bellamy stops walking, much to Miller's dismay, and looks at her. His eyes narrow a he takes in her guilty demeanor and he almost doesn't want to ask. "And where would that be, exactly?"

Her down cast eyes and the fact that she's biting her lips let him know that he isn't going to like the answer.

"So... There might be something I haven't told you guys." She chews her lips more harshly. "But we should get Clarke somewhere comfortable first."

He definitely wasn't going to like this.


	3. Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"You what?!" Bellamy yelled when Octavia was done explaining. He couldn't believe this, his little sister was sneaking around to see a _Grounder_. Bellamy could have sworn he didn't raise her to be a goddamn idiot. Apparently he was wrong.

"At least she can do something to help Clarke." Raven tried, helplessly, to defuse the situation. "Which is who we need to be focusing on right now, not Octavia's little... whatever. We lost communication with the Ark, we need to focus on how the fuck we're going to keep Clarke from dying."

"She's right." Miller spoke up. "Clarke's bleeding out, and that's with the arrow still in her. How much blood do you think she's going to loose once that arrow is out? And that's if the damn thing hasn't hit anything major." Everyone stood silent for a moment as they thought about what Miller just said. 

They didn't have have decent medical supplies, at least not for something on this scale. None of them knew how far in the arrow was or how to tell if it hit anything important. 

"For all we know, the minute we take that arrow out our precise Princess could be dead." Bellamy finally broke the silence. "But we have to try. We can't loose her." He couldn't loose her.

Bellamy looked at the unconscious Clarke that laid on one of the few make shift cots that he had helped build for her. She was his balance. Without her... he didn't know what he would do. She was his impulse control and the voice of reason that he so desperately needed.

"Okay." Bellamy didn't really realize how quiet it had gotten until Raven whispered the word. "I'll do it. I helped Clarke when Finn was stabbed, I think I know what to do."

"I knew there was a reason we kept you around Reyes." Bellamy gave her a sad smile in response. 

"It's because I'm so awesome." She replied with a small smirk.

"Well, usually, you're a pain in the ass." He smiled back at her.

She rolled her eyes at him before pulling out the knife she carried around. "I'm gonna need some cloth to put on the wound, some of Monty's moonshine, and a needle and wire to sew her up." Raven instructed, suddenly serious.

Octavia took the knife for the cloth, then she and Miller left to find the requested supplies. They ran out of the dropship and into the camp, Bellamy could even hear them yelling out commands together other's to help. God, sometimes he was so proud of his sister and then there was the rest of the time, in which she was a giant pain in his ass.

"Thank you, Raven." Bellamy whispered, never taking his eyes off of Clarke's still body.

"Octavia's going to have to meet up with her little grounder friend you know. To get any antidote we might need." Raven explain cautiously.

"I know. I don't have to like it but I know." He never took his eyes off of Clarke.

**********************

Miller got back first, he had the moonshine, found the needle that Clarke had used on Finn as well as some wires that didn't go anywhere important. "This is the best I could find." He muttered as he passed the supplies over.

"No no." Raven reassures while grabbing them out of his hand. "This is good."

She set the wire and needle down and then opened the moonshine. She dumped it on her hands and ran the needle under the flow of the alcohol, and then passed it to Bellamy, who quickly rubbed the strong alcohol all over his hands. Raven looked flustered and shaken, Bellamy was about to reach over and reassure her when someone pushed aside the parachutes that curtained the dropship enterence.

Octavia ran in, strips of cloth fluttering behind her. "Here." She said slightly out of breath, handing them over. "There wasn't a lot of spare cloth to go around."

"One more thing," Raven said, grabbing O's arm before she could turn away. "I need you to go see that Grounder of yours, if the arrow's poisoned then we'll need an antidote."

Octavia didn't answer right away, instead he looked over a Bellamy. She searched his eyes. For what? Only god knows. Whatever it was, she found it.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." And then she ran.


	4. Just Realized...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had super intense writers block but hey I finally posted something! 
> 
> Unbeta'd and as always I hope you enjoy :)

Bellamy watched nervously as Raven took a large gulp of moonshine and cleared her head with a quick shake. He really wasn't being filled with confidence here. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked her nervously.

Raven gave him a flat look before rolling her eyes. "I helped Clarke patch up Finn and I've been helping a bit around the clinic. I'm probably the second most qualified person in this camp after her," She remaked with a pointed nod towards Clarke's prone body.

"Do you need me for anything?" He knew the answer was no before he even asked because of the way she kept eyeballing his shaking hands and the increasing amount of fear that was no doubt written all over his face. 

Bellamy couldn't seem to shake the sudden fear that the thought of loosing Clarke instilled in him. He wasn't in anyway prepared for the prospect that she might not make it and had half a mind to run out into the forrest and hunt down that group of grounders himself. But in order to do that he'd have to leave  her side, something he couldn't bring himself to do. 

Raven looked him over and seemed to recognize the same craze in his eyes as the one she had sported when Finn was the one splayed out on the table unconscious with a knife sticking out of him. Her voice is calm but authoritative when she answers him, "Just make sure you stay out of the way." 

Well, at least she wasn't going to kick him out of the drop ship.

Bellamy just nods but in all honesty he'd agree to anything if it meant that Clarke would be fine. He watched with baited breath as Raven approahed the table, her hands shook as she started to reach for the half an arrow that jutted out of Clarke's abdomen and Bellamy's heart started to race even more, he could practically feel it slamming against his ribs. Before her hands made contact though, Raven stopped for just a second to take a deep breath before gripping the arrow firmly with one hand while the other steadied Clarke's body. 

Slowly, so so slowly, she started to pull the arrow out of her friend. The blood started to poor out quickly and stain the gray shirt that all the delinquents sported. 

"Okay, the hard part's over." She reassured him with a nervous smile. Bellamy's shoulders shagged in relief. "All I have to do now is stitch her up and we should be good to go."

"Oh thank god." Bellamy muttered under his breath. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath until the words rushed out of him. The relief he felt was so intense that he had to take a moment to sit down and put his head between his knees. 

He didn't do anything other than listen to Raven curse and grumble as she tried to thread the needle so that she could stitch Clarke up.  After a moment of silence her loud crow of success startled him and he started to think about the fact that he almost lost Clarke- if that arrow had been a few inches higher or hit something important... He couldn't even bring himself to think about the possibility. 

He needed her to be okay. She was his partner and friend. Bellamy didn't know what he would do if something more had happened. If he had lost her. But he wasn't going to think about the millions of things that could have happened, he needed to focus on the fact that she was here and that she was going to be okay. 

Finally, after one more deep, calming breath he stood up and moved next to Clarke's prone body. Oh so gently, like he was picking up a baby bird, Bellamy took her hand in his, the weight providing a sort of reassurance he didn't know he needed. He focused on her paler than usual face rather that the gentle tugs of her abdomen as Raven sewed her back together. The dark circles under her beautiful blue eyes were more exaggerated than he had ever seen them, once she woke up again he was going to make sure she slept for at least two days before letting her do... anything. He'd tie her down if her had to. He was going to make her take care of herself if it killed him. 

"You must really care about her." Raven's off handed comment startled him out of his internal monologue. But before he had the  chance to reply she was already continuing. "I mean, you really care about her. I guess this explain why you've been acting like such a mother hen when it comes to her."

"What do you mean?" He wasn't a mother hen, he just wanted to make sure that the people he loved were safe and taken care of. The people he loved... He loved Clarke.

The realization made him stumble back a step but he still didn't let go of Clarke's hand.

"You should probably tell her." Bellamy looked up sharply at her words and found her watching him with a weird look on her face. She cocked a eyebrow at him and then rolled her eyes at his stunned silence. "Trust me, it's better if she knows. I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one's paying any attention."

It had been a long time coming but when he looked at her prone form he knew the careful mask of indeference and carelessness was crumbling. All the emotions he'd kept locked away for so long had come bubbling back up and it was all because of her. She had made herself part of his little world with her confidence and authority but also her caring nature and he couldn't seem to stop himself from falling for the force of nature in front of him. 

"Maybe I'll let her know when she wakes up." It was nothing more than a whisper but Raven heard and nodded before she walked off to wash and sanitize everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry that this took so long. :(
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it though

It's another two days before anything changes. 

Two days of waiting, of pacing. Two more days spent worrying over everything that might happen and whether or not she would wake up at all. Over 48 hours spent waiting for her to show any signs of improvement.

He was going crazy.

All Raven really knew was how to patch people up, she didn't know how to help after the stitches were done. Octavia asked Lincoln if there was anything they should do or watch out for, but there was nothing. It had become a waiting game. 

Eventually, Clarke would wake up on her own. Bellamy planned to be there when she did. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Technically, he was there when it happened. Unfortunately, he was asleep. 

He woke up when he felt someone grab his hand and squeeze. Bellamy returned to consciousness quickly and foucesed on Clarke. Her head was lulled to the side and her eyes were barely open, but they were open.

"Hey princess, welcome back." His throat was husky from sleep.

"Bell," Clarke managed to croak out before she started to lick at her chapped lips. "Water?"

He nearly knocked over a small table of supplies in his haste to get up. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

He rushed out of the drop ship and nearly ran head first into Raven, who was makin her way up the ramp.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Her arms were outstretched instinctively to help steady him.

"She's awake," was all he had to say. Raven's eyes went wide with understanding and she didn't wait for anything more from him before she ran in to see the blonde for herself. 

He didn't let anything else distract him as he went and grabbed some water for Clarke from the camp's small rain water collect. Bellamy didn't want to be away from her side for long, especially now that she was awake.

He was back by her side in a matter of minutes, helping to guide her gently up into a sitting position so that she could drink for the first time in about three days. He watched her and made sure that she didn't drink too fast and make herself sick. And he even offered to go and grab her some rations but she waved him away with a mutter about how tired she was. 'Cause she hadn't been asleep long enough already. 

Bellamy lets her sleep anyway and he still doesn't leave her side. When Raven comes in to check up on her, she shoots Bellamy a significant look and gestures at Clarke for emphasis. She wants him to spill his guts like a freshly slaughtered deer and he's really not sure he's ready for that just yet.

But when he turns his attention back to Clarke, he can't help but tell himself not to wait too long.

Clarke fell back asleep after another few minutes and Bellamy joined her soon after.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

"Seriously Bellamy? How long have you been here?" The sound of the muffled voice started to force Clarke back to conciousness. It takes her a moment but she realizes the voice belongs to Octavia.

"Um, maybe a day or two." His voice is gruff like he'd just woken up. Octavia makes a sceptical noise and Bellamy sighs. "I've been here since we brought her in. Why does it matter?"

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine, O."

Slowly, Clarke blinked her eyes open and looked around the dark room of the dropship. Everything was a little out of focus and her head was pounding. She took a deep breath and gathered herself, blinking rapidly as everything came into focus.

He was looking right at her.

His dark brows were scrunched together, his eyes sad and tired, and his mouth was set in a tight, grim line. He looked angry, she didn't know why. But when he registered that she was looking back at him, the expression seemed to melt right off of his face. 

"Clarke, you're awake." He broke out into a wide, blinding grin.

She tried to smile back at him but it didn't seem right. "Bellamy," she sighed.

"Welcome back, we weren't quite sure you'd make it." The sound Raven's voice made Clarke try roll to the side. Instantly blinding pain spread through her abdomin. 

She was hit just as suddenly with the memory of the arrow piercing her stomach, of trying to save Miller. "Is Miller okay?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

Bellamy snorted, "Oh yeah, he's just fine. Mostly, he's just worried about you."

Raven smacked Clarke's arm. "Don't you ever do anything like that again, understood? We weren't sure we were going to be able to help you, for a second there I honestly thought we'd only be able to watch you bleed out."

Clarke smiled, she didn't really know how to reply to that. She hadn't exactly planned to get shot in the stomach with an arrow. So, in response, she settled on the only thing she could think of.

"I'll try my best."


	6. Chapter 6

When Bellamy had noticed that Clarke was coming to, he had wanted to throw common sense out the window and just kiss her until they were both senseless and then protect her from everything. Obviously this couldn't happen. But he really _really_ wished that he could have.

It's been about a day since then and now he was getting a little frustrated. When she had been asleep, he was able to skip out on being leader and could watch over her, but now that she was awake he was constantly being shooed away. All Bellamy wanted to do was check up with her and make sure that everything was okay, but now that she was awake he could barely spend five minutes in the same room as her before she was basically shoving him out of the door. Or she would be if she could sit up with wincing in pain.

She claimed that she didn't want to be the reason that he neglected his duties by he had a sneaking suspicion that a feisty mechanic might have something to do with this. Which is why he was currently trying to corner her. It was a process.

"Raven, seriously. Can you just stop for one moment?" He growled in frustration. He'd been standing there for at least five minutes trying to get her attention.

Raven slowly put down a bundle of wires and turned to look at him. She looked positively fierce. Possibly a little homicidal "What."

"Did you say something to Clarke that I should know about?" He didn't mean for it to come out so accusing. "She won't let me help her with anything and she keeps kicking me out of the dropship."

She gave him a long look before sighing loudly. "I'm not getting involved in this," she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" He was confused but the hard set of Raven's shoulders and mouth told him not to pry. The women in his life were only getting more confusing.

She turned her body fully towards him and it looked like she was biting the inside of her cheek, the look of anger and frustration on her face was enough to have him taking a step back. He honestly didn’t really know what was going on but he knew the Raven wasn’t the type of girl that would take any kind of shit or pushing.

“I’m _not_ getting involved.” She enunciated each word carefully, like she was talking to a small child. She held eye contact and raised her brows expectantly.

Bellamy was pretty freaking sure that he was being dismissed. He stood there for a second longer but left quickly after once Raven went back to her... whatever that thing was.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

She honest to god hated being sick or injured, it felt like ants crawling under her skin. She couldn’t do anything (well, she could it just hurt like crazy) or help anyone. She was completely useless.

Clarke sighed and moved as much as she could on the cool metal table, wincing only slightly at the twinge in her side at the movement. It seemed like she’d memorized every inch of the dropship ceiling while she laid there and recovered. Her only distraction was the faint trickle of traffic as people came to check in on her. This mostly consisted of Bellamy.

She sighed and shifted again, she had a lot of thoughts and feelings about Bellamy; thoughts and feelings she really didn’t want to revisit at the moment.  
Someone started to walk into the dropship, their heavy footsteps shook the ship enough for her to expect them and brace herself for the inevitable ‘How are you doing today, Princess?’ from Bellamy. She rolled over to tell him to go away as nicely as she could but was surprised by the sight of a hesitant looking Nathan Miller standing in the doorway and staring at her with wide eyes.

She pushed up onto her elbows and smiled at him. “Hey Miller, how's it going?"

He stepped closer but then seemed to balk at the idea of coming any closer than that. Miller shuffled his feet and looked around the dropship, taking in the chaos she hadn't been able to do anything about. He looked nervous.

"Miller?" She really wished that she could sit up without wincing. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He looked startled and skitish like the deer that Clarke had seen waundering out in the forest. He kept reaching up and adjusting the beany that he always wore. 

"I just," He trailed off an wrung his hands. "I wanted to say thank you. For saving me."

"It wasn't-" Clarke started.

"It was." Miller cut her off. "It was to me." His face was serious and for the first time since he'd walked into the dropship he was still. "I know we haven't always... gotten along, but I want you to know that this really means a lot. Maybe one day I'll be able to pay you back."

Clarke sat for a moment so that she could process. Sure Miller had been on Bellamy's side in the beginning but once Bellamy had seen the error of his ways Miller was fairly quick to follow. He might not have always made the best decisions but neither has she. Clarke is in no position to hold the past against him.

"Well, you could always keep me company. Bellamy won't leave me alone." Miller's response was to snort and nod. She was so used to his somewhat stoic disposition that seeing him like this, more open about his emotions, it definitely a sight to behold.

"That sounds about right," He muttered. "He cares about you, you know."

"Bellamy cares about everybody. I don't think he'd know what to do if he wasn't worry about someone." They both laughed but Miller sobered quickly.

"I think he likes you the most." His eyes scanned over her face but didn't elaborate.

"I'm pretty sure that spot belongs to Octavia." The way that Bellamy worried after his sister, there's no way that was healthy.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." Clarke's managed to catch him whisper to himself.

A weird silence settled over the room, not uncomfortable per say but definitely not comfortable either. Clarke isn't really sure what to make of what he's said but she just knows that she shouldn't overthink it when she can't storm up to Bellamy and demand answers like she normally could. Another reason this is pure torture. 

"So what's going on around camp?" She asked to break the silence.


End file.
